


Baby Don't Hurt Me

by Anastasia_Fry27



Series: Klance Shorts Because Voltron Screwed Up [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Double Update for ya'll, F, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pidge And Hunk are there for like a hot second, Sad Lance (Voltron), Sorry I've been awake for like three hours or something, They had a fight :(, Un-beta'd we die like men, oh yeah knife boy got a glowing knife, um, um okay go ahead, whoops haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Fry27/pseuds/Anastasia_Fry27
Summary: They Can Almost Sense Each Other Due To How Much They've Bonded.





	Baby Don't Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> IIIIIIIIIII don't remember why I named the ficlets these names and they don't make sense but okie. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Kolivan, it is a pleasant surprise to hear from you. Is there something Voltron can help you with?" Allura stood at her station on the bridge, her hands splayed in the air. She wore her flight suit despite the day being uneventful, and for once let her hair down instead of pulling it into a bun.

 

"Hello, Princess Allura. Would the Paladins be available to run an excursion?" Allura raised an eyebrow.

 

"For whom? It is my understanding that the Blades do not run excursions very often." Kolivan hesitated, his ever present frown seeming to deepen.

 

"Keith, was in a rather rough mission, and we've lost contact with him." Allura's blood ran cold.

 

"How long ago was his last contact?"

 

"Three Quintants-"

 

"You waited three Quintants to tell us that one of our Paladin's is missing? No wonder the Lion's have been quiet, and Red completely unresponsive!" Allura's gaze hardened, her fingers curling ever so slightly towards her palms.

 

"It is protocol, to wait a movement after last contact before proclaiming them missing, that is, if they were alone. Keith was with one other Blade, and because he is a Paladin of Voltron, we are running an excursion. I ask you to consider, Your Highness, how we have been running our organization for as long as it has existed. Before Voltron we were the last hope the universe had, and thus we had to be careful when it came to casualties. One Blade is better than two." Allura let out a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. _Diplomacy during any interaction is vital._ She repeated the statement Coran had drilled into her head when she was younger. _Keep your head up Princess, your tiara's slipping._

 

"Voltron will help. If you would send me the location of his last known whereabouts we will preform the excursion. I advise you keep your soldiers out of the area as to avoid any more losses."

 

"You have our thanks, Princess Allura."

"It is I who should be saying that, without you notifying me of his disappearance I doubt we would have known."

"I wish you and your team luck, good Quintant."

Allura nodded, raising a hand. "Good Quintant to you as well." She waved her hand dismissing the screen and ending the call. She ran a hand through her loose hair. _How to tell the Paladins?_ She stepped out of her station, her control center sinking into the ground as she began to pace around the room. _Lance will want to know right away, so it cannot wait until the morning, however the Paladins need their rest..._ Allura bit the edge of her thumb as she stared out at the stars.

"Oh Father, what to do?" She wrapped her arms around herself as she stared out at the endless universe. Her thoughts were interrupted by the squeaking of the mice, who ran over to her feet and began waving their paws around. "Hello friends." Allura crouched down, and held out her palms. The largest crawled into her hands, and began squeaking more urgently.

"Right, plan tonight, action tomorrow." Allura rose from her place on the ground and made her way back to her station. She took a deep breath, and pressed two fingers to the intercom button.

"Paladins, please report to the bridge, it's and emergency."

* * *

    "The tracker says he's this way!" Pidge exclaimed.

 "That's not right." Lance held his gun at his waist, looking down both hallways to his left and right.

    "We have to hurry, Lance! Keith's in trouble! Oh man, who knows what they've done to him!" Hunk played with his fingers, his bayard stored in its light form in his suit.

Lance winced. "I know all that Hunk. But I'm telling you he's this way!"

    "Well this tracker says he's this way Lance!" Pidge's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you calling my machine faulty?" Lance looked back and forth between the hallways.

    "Let's split up, stay online the comms, if you find him tell me. I'll do dish duty for a phoebe."Lance turned to his right and ran down the hallway.

    "You're an idiot!"

    "That's why you love me!" He yelled back. The corridors all looked the same, so he tried his best to keep a mental log as he turned to the left and right, following his gut instinct.

    "Come on Keith, come on." Lance raised his gun as two sentries turned the corner, shooting them down in one shot to each of their heads. There was a door at the end of this hall that looked different from the rest, with a keypad and hand scanned beside the door. Lance pivoted on his heel just as a swarm of sentries came up behind him, firing shots until they all lay broken on the ground. He ran to the door, standing on his toes to peer through the thin bars at the top. A small figure lay in the corner of the dark room.

    "Keith!" Lance curled his fingers around one of the bars, trying to pick out any familiar characteristic.

    "-ance?"

    "Yeah, yeah it's me carino I'm gonna get you out of here, okay? Hold on a little bit longer baby." Keith groaned, in what Lance didn't know was pain or acknowledgement. He decided to choose the latter to believe in.

    "Pidge!"

    "What is it Lance? Did you find him?"

    "I got him on the other side of a door but I need you to help me get through."

    "What the bloody hell- How did you- Tell me later, what are you looking at?"

    "It's a normal cell door, but slimmer and it's got bot a keypad and a hand scanner." Lance glanced to his left and right.

    "Are there any sentries nearby?"

"Yeah, like a dozen. They're dead."

    "Drag one over and use its hand, duh. Now the keypad... I'll need a few minutes, er, dobashes to get that cells combo. Let me find somewhere to hunker down and hack into the system okay?"

 "Yeah, we've got all the time in the world."

    "Shut up and talk to your boyfriend, see if he's conscious." Lance glanced into the cell again, and upon seeing that Keith hadn't moved, he pressed his back to the door, using the small alcove in the wall as cover. He couldn't help but let his mind wander back to what had started this all... It had been his own fault after all...

_"Why isn't Voltron good enough for you?" Lance yelled, raising his arms into the air._

_"Voltron isn't doing enough!"_

_"Voltron is doing all the we can! We're stretched thin, Keith!"_

_"We need to be doing more!"_

_"We need to have enough sanity to send home to our families when we're done! We need to save the universe but that doesn't mean we need to become empty shells that do nothing but go through the motions of living!"_

_"Lance, we're stuck out here and have to protect those who can't protect themselves! That's why I'm fighting!"_

_"That's why I am too!"_

_"Then why can't you see that's what I'm trying to do!"_

 

_"Because I want to go home to my family one day Keith! I don't want to die out here without telling my Mama goodbye!" Lance had tears in his eyes now, his mouth set in a firm line._

_"Lance our job is to stay out here and fight! We all have families back home!"_

_"No you don't Keith! You're an orphan! For God's sake Keith the whole meaning of the word is that you don't have a family!"_

_"Just because I don't have a giant blood  family doesn't mean I don't have one! I have friends back on earth who have no one but each other! They depend on each other to eat every night and you think I don't care about them? Their the whole reason I've lived this long Lance! They're the entire reason before you that I even bothered waking up every morning!" Keith's nails dug into the palm of his hands as he stared at the ground. "I haven't seen them in years Lance, not since Shiro made me get a dorm in the Garrison. I have no idea where they are, if they're alive and how they're doing. Don't tell me I don't a have a family!"_

_Lance's eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes shut tight, but he didn't say anything._

_"I'm going to fight with the Blades."_

_"What?" Lance's eyes shot open._

_"I'll fight with Voltron and the Blades but I need to be doing more."_

_"Keith but-"_

_"I'll be here if Voltron needs me but the universe needs more help, and that's what I'm giving it!"_

Lance had looked back on the fight every night since then, had fallen asleep after tossing and turning for hours, trying to get the image of Keith's watery eyes when he had described his friends out of his head.

Why, out of every being in the universe, had he fallen in love with the most bruised and broken boy?

 _Because he's the most beautiful boy in the universe, and he loves me back._

    "Lance I'm opening the door in three... two..." Lance jumped away, spinning on his heel just as she said "one." The cell door opened and he rushed in, bayard disappearing from his hand as he fell to his knees before Keith. The boy had a nasty looking gash on his forehead, and bruises littering any other patch of skin on his arms, legs and abdomen. He was dressed in the standard prisoner rags, his Blade armor gone. The skin on his knuckles was split and bleeding, and his lips were cracked and chapped.

    "He's..." When Lance finally stopped his assessment to hold the boy still, he could see the steady rise and fall of his chest. "He's okay." Pidge let out a whoop, and Hunk heaved a sigh.

    "We'll work our way back to you, but try moving him. More Sentries are on their way to our  location, so try and make it as far as you can without getting killed."

    "Roger that."

"-Ance?"

    Lance cupped Keith's cheeks in his hands, gently stroking above the cut. "Yeah, yeah, I'm right here baby." Keith scrunched up his face as he let out a low groan.

    "Sorry."

    "For what?" Keith opened his mouth the speak, but instead began coughing, bringing his hand to cover his mouth. "Okay baby, let's get you out of here." Lance gathered Keith in his arms, then turned and hurried out the cell door.

* * *

The door to the pod hissed open, spilling Keith out into open air. He shivered as he opened his eyes slowly, his body meeting a warm, solid object.

    "Lance?"

    "I'm right here."

    "I told you not to call me Baby."

    Lance chuckled, the sound bubbling out of him and making Keith smile softly.

 

    "I love you, Keith." Keith slowly raised his arms to wrap around Lance's waist, giving a small squeeze.

    "I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hrgh I'm sorry I kinda threw this together, I couldn't write them fighting cause I haven't had a good fight in a while. After spring break I'll start some and I'll come back with some better angst. :)


End file.
